


Alívio

by FerRed4



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other, Self-Harm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerRed4/pseuds/FerRed4
Summary: Após Jehan descobrir o que Grantaire anda fazendo consigo mesmo, este explica o porquê disso através de versos.





	Alívio

**Author's Note:**

> O que fazer quando você não sabe escrever poemas, não tem noção nenhuma de métrica, redondilhas e rima, e não sabe dar sentido a versos? Escrever uma fanfic em forma de poema, é claro! *Se esconde para não levar pedradas*

_Jehan, entenda, eu não quero morrer_

_Mas querido, o mundo é cruel e a vida é difícil_

_Você desconta suas frustrações riscando o papel_

_E eu, a pele._

 

_A dor tem de ser aliviada de alguma forma_

_E eu não sei escrever poemas_

_Não sei transpor sentimentos tortos em linhas tortas_

_Não sei tornar belos versos de uma vida feia_

_Não sei como acreditar num futuro que parece tão doloroso e incerto_

_Não sei como acreditar em algo que não vejo sentido_

_Não sei como acreditar na minha existência patética._

_E, acima de tudo, não sei amar como um poeta_

_Mesmo que soubesse, não amaria direito._

 

_Sei amar Ele_

_Sei amar tudo que Ele é e tudo que Ele faz_

_Sei amar a forma que ele acredita_

_Sei amar a forma que Ele faz o impossível parecer tão certo_

_Sei amar o jeito que Ele faz parecer estar tão perto de mim mesmo tão longe_

_Sei amar tudo o que Ele diz_

_Sei amar o fato de que Ele não tem medo_

_Entretanto, não sei me amar._

 

_Jehan, entenda, eu não quero morrer_

_Mas às vezes tudo parece tão escuro_

_Eu não quero morrer_

_Mas também não queria ter nascido_

_Eu não quero morrer_

_Mas também não vejo sentido para continuar_

_Eu não quero morrer_

_Mas se minha existência se resume a dor, a morte não seria o alívio?_

_Eu não quero morrer_

_Mas o álcool nem sempre ajuda a carregar esse fardo._

 

_Riscar a pele é ilógico, eu sei_

_Nada muda e os problemas não se vão com o sangue_

_Mas a dor tem de ser aliviada de alguma forma_

_E eu não sei escrever poemas._

 

 

 


End file.
